


Amazing

by dracdad



Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 14:12:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 380
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16641723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dracdad/pseuds/dracdad
Summary: Just something I wrote, inspired by the MS song.





	Amazing

     _I’m barely breathing, I’ve got no reasons_  
  
     _Give me the meaning behind the way that I feel._

 

  Anger boiled up within him; air was scarce. Lewis’s undead body shook with unrestrained rage – He’d just been back-stabbed! Betrayed! By his own very best friend, even!

_My mind was racing, my heart was beating_

_I felt myself just racing back and forth._  
  
  A heart-squeezing scream erupted from between lips as pale as the clearest sand, and skeletal hands flew up to grab fistfuls of hair that weren’t real or entirely tangible anymore. Tears streamed steadily down his cheeks.  
  
     _I’m feeling crazy, she look amazing_

 _I’m trying hard to not give in_  
  
    _You got me ready to go._  
  
  Vivi; oh, God. the so compassionate, and smart Vi! He’d made her forget everything! That was  **his**  fault! What should he do now? He was dead! He had no power over the living anymore. Or… did he?  
  
_Think we should give in to this decision?_  
  
    It’s not like we’re gonna regret it  
  
    _I know what it means now._  
  
  Arthur. This was his fault, not his own. He had to get rid of him; revenge was who he was now, it was taking over his mind, his entire being. He had to  **kill**.  
  
  _Oh, I’m feeling crazy_  
  
    No, you won’t fake it  
  
    _Oooh, ooh._  
  
  Deep breaths – deep breaths; tears ceased to fall, and his hands moved down to wipe the remaining salty water from his cheeks.  
  
_What you got girl is something so amazing_

 _Ooh, yeah, yeah_  
  
    _Just your smile girl is something that could change me_  
  
_Yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah, yeah._  
  
  The new ghost stood up, and soon his head was engulfed in flames of a purple hue, before disappearing and leaving behind a new visage – a skull. His humanity had been left behind.  
  
    _Don’t over-think it, don’t wanna miss it_

 _It feels like it, baby, baby_  
  
_I just won’t even care_

 _Your kiss like magic_  
  
    _Oh, so tragic._  
  
  He had to do something about it all; plans swirled about in his head. Plans to catch and torture his new enemy, to make him feel what the other was making  **him** feel right then. Just then, an idea popper into his mind.

  Hopefully, it would work.  
  
     _Wish we could hide this_  
  
    _To be in control._


End file.
